


We rolling stones

by Dalankar



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about an unnecessarily complicated relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We rolling stones

"Maknae," Jiyong whined, reaching out a hand.

 

Seungri looked up from where he was trying to read his lines with blurry eyes. When he saw Jiyong with his outstretched hand, he smiled faintly and stood up, skipping over Daesung's long legs and making his way to their leader.

 

"Maknae, I need my pillow," Jiyong complained as Seungri sat down beside him and enfolded him in his arms. Jiyong melted into him with a sigh, body going lax as Seungri gently rubbed up and down his arms.

 

"Hyung, we should go home," Seungri said softy as Jiyong turned his face in to the crook of Seungri's shoulder.

 

"Work," Jiyong stayed quiet for so long that Seungri thought maybe he'd fallen asleep midsentence. "Need to work," Jiyong mumbled against his neck.

 

Seungri sighed and looked around the room. Seunghyun was asleep already, sprawled over the floor. Youngbae was scribbling something down on his lyrics sheet but Seungri could see the pen slipping from his fingers a few times. Daesung was watching them with fond eyes and Seungri smiles at him before focussing back on the still form of Jiyong in his arms. The hand that Jiyong had curled around his arm had fallen into his lap. Seungri could feel his even breathing against his chest. Jiyong was asleep. So much for having things to do.

 

"Let's go home," Daesung said quietly, sitting up and stretching. Seungri nodded as Daesung playfully kicked Seunghyun's leg, which made him wake up with a yelp loud enough to startle Youngbae from his stasis.

 

Seungri focussed on the sleeping dragon in his arms. Never tickle a sleeping dragon, they said. But what if the said dragon had fallen asleep in an awkward position and all Seungri wanted to do was to take him home and let him sleep on a comfortable bed? Not that he was going to tickle him anyway.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Jiyong mumbled sleepily against his neck and curled closer. Seungri's heart lurched a little. He kissed the cyan head of hair gently.

 

"Hyung, let's go."

 

The others were already up. Daesung was shepherding them out the door, keeping a firm hand on Seunghyun's shoulder to keep him from falling over.

 

Jiyong lifted his head and squinted at him with bleary eyes.

 

"You're a lousy pillow," Jiyong said with a serious face.

 

Seungri laughed. "I promise to be a good pillow when we get home, okay?"

 

Jiyong looked as though he was about to protest but then he realised that the others had left already. He reluctantly sat up, muttering about lazy band mates. Seungri helped him stand up and kept a gentle hand on Jiyong's back as they left the room because he was sure that Jiyong was still half asleep.

 

Jiyong fell back into sleep the moment they get in the van, head coming to rest on Seungri's shoulder as if it belonged there. Seungri wrapped an arm around him and watched the world pass by with a small smile on his face.

 

\---

 

He thinks he's buried it deep enough. But he doesn't know that sometimes when he turns around to look at Youngbae, what he's trying so hard to suppress is written so clearly on his face, unmistakable in the way he instinctively moves towards him. He's told himself a thousand times, after Youngbae made it clear that one time, there will never be anything between them but friendship. And he wouldn't risk losing his best friend for something as inconsequential as his heart. So he keeps himself occupied. So what if Seungri knows exactly what he's doing and why. As long as he doesn't push Jiyong away when he reaches for him, Jiyong doesn't care what he knows. And maknae would never turn him away. Because maknae is in love with him. Sometimes Jiyong wants to laugh because it feels like some corny drama where everyone is in love with everyone and in the end someone dies and someone gets married. And sometimes he wants to cry because they're all reaching for something they can't have instead of seeing what was right infront of their eyes.

 

Maybe with enough time his heart would give up and he would let the way Seungri makes his breath catch turn into love. So he closes his eyes and rests his head on maknae's shoulder. He doesn't know why the touch of Seungri's lips in his hair makes his eyes sting. He puts it down to exhaustion and drifts off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Today by GD.


End file.
